


Mistakes

by Jellyfishwoman



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishwoman/pseuds/Jellyfishwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke get into a fight because Sousuke is keeping secrets from Rin. And it´s going another direction than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelessdiaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelessdiaries/gifts), [mrsmikaellson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrsmikaellson), [seriescharms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seriescharms).



> Hey this is a short Sourin oneshot. I just had this in my head.  
> I do not own Free! or any of the characters.  
> Enjoy :)

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Rin stood there hands on his hips. Sousuke couldn´t hold back a laughter. He looked like a mother talking to her ten year old son.

"It´s not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry..." He had a hard time trying to be serious. "What is it?"

Rin looked really angry. "I am not your secretary you know?"

He saw that Sousuke didn´t know what he was talking about. His mouth was lightly opened and his eyes looked like confused puppy eyes.

"Why is my sister calling me to reach you?"

You could hear it clicking in Sousuke´s head. "Oh..." He looked down on his feet as if he was embarrassed "Did she call often?"

Rin held his phone up. "I ignored the last ten times."

Sousuke still looked down on the ground. "Sorry about that." He stood there in the open door and didn´t move.

"What´s wrong?" Rin knew Sousuke well enough to know something was going on. Somehow Sousuke looked sad.

But suddenly he looked up and said. "Nothing."

He got into the room, closed the door behind him and started to unpack his training bag.

He was lying. But Rin wasn´t too involved into Sousuke´s business and he didn´t intent to change that. Then he heard a weird noise.

"What´s that sound?"

Sousuke stopped in his movements. He didn´t look at Rin. "My phone."

Rin couldn´t believe it. "You have your phone with you! Then why is Kou calling me!"

Sousuke still observed his hands. "Because I didn´t answer my phone."

"And why the fuck would you do this!"

Rin was angry. When Kou called so many times, asked if Sousuke was in the dorm yet and said it was nothing important when Rin asked, he began to worry about him. He thought he just forgot his phone or turned it off but he had his phone with him and could hear it! What the hell was going on with this guy!

Slowly Sousuke turned around. His eyes were empty and ice cold when they met Rin´s "I didn´t want to talk to her."

Rin was so confused. What was this business between Kou and Sousuke and why was Kou so desperate to speak him while he avoided her.

"Why?"

Sousuke didn´t answer. He walked past Rin and climbed up the loft bed.

"Do not ignore me!" Rin´s voice got louder than he thought it would be.

"Why are you mad? Because you had to talk to your sister? Sorry for that."

"No! I want to know what´s going on between you two. It is weird and I want to know."

Sousuke turned his head so he was facing Rin, who still was standing. "It´s none of your business and you sure don´t want to hear."

His look and his voice frightened Rin. It was something really bad. But Rin wasn´t shocked by words and only because Sousuke made scary eyes he didn´t want to back up.

"Yes I do."

Sousuke raised his eyebrows. Then he just shook his head and put his earphones in.

Rin stood there in the middle of the room. Left to nothing. He hated this. He hated every time he felt Sousuke wasn´t honest or was hiding something. He didn´t want Sousuke to lie to him. He wanted him to tell him everything. And this was about his sister. Sousuke and Kou had been friends for a long time. They all had been friends for a long time. Why wouldn´t he tell him this? It was his sister and not any stranger. He could tell him what was going on. Why wouldn´t he? Why?

Rin wanted to know. So he followed Sousuke up the loft bed. He got up the ladder but Sousuke had his eyes closed and didn´t see him. So Rin climbed over him till he kneeled above him. His knees next to Sousuke`s hips. He shook Sousuke´s shoulders.

Sousuke opened his eyes and they widened in surprise. Rin´s face wasn´t that far away from his. "What the fuck Rin?" He sat up and pulled his earphones out.

"I want to know what´s going on. I don´t like it when you hold a secret from me...Again."

Sousuke looked down. He knew Rin was talking about his shoulder-secret.

But he still refused. "No. I won´t tell you."

Rin wasn´t that angry anymore. He was more desperate. He took Sousuke´s arms and said "Why?" in a more whiny tone than excepted.

Sousuke looked Rin straight in the eye. In his there lay only sadness. "Because you would hate me."

Hate him? Why would Rin ever hate Sousuke? What was this big secret.

"I won´t hate you Sousuke." Rin was sure it was the truth and he really wanted to hear this secret although he was scared about what Sousuke would tell him.

But Sousuke didn´t begin to talk. He just watched Rin. It was this difficult, huh? So Rin had to ask.

In a soft voice - to assure Sousuke he wasn´t mad- he began his questioning. "Kou called me, because you weren´t answering your phone, right?"

Sousuke looked at his hands again. "Right."

"She called me like 14 times and wanted to know if you were here yet and if you lost your phone and everything. She really wanted to talk to you, but you didn´t want to talk to her. You didn´t answer her calls and you don´t want to talk about this."

Sousuke couldn´t even say yes anymore. He was so silent. But he nodded to tell Rin he was right.

"So there happened something between Kou and you what she wants to talk about and you don´t."

Again Sousuke just nodded.

"What is it?"

Sousuke´s gaze found Rin´s eyes again but he still didn´t speak so Rin asked again. "What happened between you two."

Sousuke looked like he was about to cry. He shook his head to show he didn´t want to talk about it but Rin wouldn´t let that happen. He graped Sousuke´s arms tighter and began to shake him. "No! You will tell me now. What happened?"

Sousuke still wouldn´t say anything.

Rin began to scream. "Fucking tell me! I said no secrets! What the fuck HAPPEND?"

"WE HAD SEX!"

Sousuke had screamed it to Rin´s face and now there was silence between them. Rin´s hands still rested on Sousuke´s arms but his grip loosened. He stared at Sousuke in disbelieve. Had he really said that? Sousuke and Kou had... His friend and his little sister did... But even if this seemed confusing Rin knew something was wrong about it and he knew he had to ask.

"Then why aren´t you answering her calls?"

Sousuke refuse to talk again. He just stared at Rin with sad eyes.

Rin was desperate. He wanted him to talk. Even if this was such a strange topic. "Sousuke! Why aren´t you answering..."

"Because it was a mistake."

This time Sousuke´s voice had been silent, but Rin heard it anyway. "What was?"

Sousuke´s eyes were focused on Rin´s face when he silently spoke. "The sex. We did it yesterday and she wants to talk about it. Of what it means or something. But I cannot talk about it because it was a mistake."

Rin was still in shook because his friend and sister did it and now Sousuke was telling him he did it just as a mistake? This was too much... He couldn´t be angry. He was just shocked and confused. "What the fuck Sousuke." He spoke quietly and let go of Sousuke´s arms when he spoke.

Now Sousuke was the one grabbing Rin´s arms. "I´m sorry Rin!"

This made no sense. "Shouldn´t you be telling that to my sister?"

Sousuke let go of Rin immediately and laid down his hands. "Yeah... I will."

Because Sousuke was speaking now and Rin was still confused he just wanted to ask. "How can you have sex with someone in mistake anyway."

Sousuke spoke silently and his tone was full of sadness and shame. But he spoke. "Well, when you don´t love someone but you have sex with them."

Now Rin got curious. "So you don´t love my sister?"

"No."

"But you slept with her?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen?"

Sousuke watched Rin´s face to see if it was really okay to talk about his story with Kou but in the end he started.

"We ran into each other yesterday in this little shop between the Iwatobi High School and the ocean. I had been jogging and bought something to drink there and she was on her way home buying something to cook. She told me that she invited you for dinner because your mother wasn´t home that day but you cancelled and now she was about to eat alone. And she asked me if I wanted to keep her company. I was hungry and had nothing to do so I thought it was nice and said yes. We just sat there and talked about old times and what happened to us between now and then. It really was nice. After we cooked and ate we sat down in the living room next to each other and in a moment she kissed me. Just a little kiss. But it told me that she wanted me. I should have told her I didn´t love or like her in that way. I should have gone home. But I didn´t. I kissed her back and we made out and... well, you know."

Rin now began to understand what was going on but he still had some questions.

"Why did you do that? You know kiss her back instead of going home. If you knew you didn´t love her and it just was a mistake in the first place then why did you do it?"

Sousuke just shook his shoulders. Rin wanted to know.

"Where you drunk or high?"

"What? No!" He seemed offended. But that only meant. He made this mistake knowingly.

"So why? You´re not stupid and you’re not the kind of guy who doesn´t care if he does something wrong. Your brain was working. So why?"

Sousuke tried to avoid Rin´s vision. But he couldn´t. Rin got an idea but he couldn´t believe Sousuke was that kind of guy.

"Sousuke are you... do you just want sex?"

"No no no... I am not like that. I am not an animal." They eyes met again and Rin knew Sousuke would tell him the truth now.

"Then why? Why did you sleep with a girl you don´t love knowing it is a mistake?"

Sousuke´s answer was more a whisper than anything other but Rin thought he heard it right. "She looks like you, you know."

Was that the reason? He had sex with Kou because she looked like him? Wait... does that mean he made all of that because of him? He thought about him?

"Sousuke... Do you mean you..."

He couldn´t speak any further. He looked into Sousuke´s eyes and they silenced him. His look was full of desperation. Full of sadness. And maybe full of love. It was full of love and it changed. The desperation and sadness were replaced by desire. Sousuke grabbed Rin´s arms again and pulled their faces closer. When there were just a few centimetres between them he spoke or breathed. "Am I wrong?"

Rin was in shook and he had been confused for a longer time now but he knew exactly what Sousuke meant. And Sousuke wasn´t wrong. It wasn´t wrong to kiss him right now. It wasn´t a mistake like the one Sousuke did yesterday. Rin knew now that Sousuke liked him a lot. That he hid it and suffered under it. He knew for Sousuke this was right. And he knew it was right for him too. He wanted to know Sousuke better. He wanted to be closer to him and yes he wanted to touch him. Not because he was drunk or high. Not because he didn´t care if he was making mistakes. Not because his brain wasn´t working. Not because he only wanted sex. Not because he looked like someone different. Only because of Sousuke. He wanted this because of Sousuke and Sousuke wanted this because of him too. Sousuke wasn´t wrong. He was totally right. But Rin didn´t need to tell him. That he looked at him and didn´t refuse him told him already.

Sousuke closed the last gap between them and their lips touched. Just a little. Just like a brush. Then the pressure got harder and Sousuke moved his lips. A little bit up a little bit down. But all kisses. All lips. This alone made Rin go crazy. After a while Sousuke opened his mouth and let his breath flow into Rin´s face. Rin inhaled it like a drug. And he really got high. He felt save and warm now. He also began to feel his body more intense. The teeth moving around his lower lip were amazing and Rin finally followed Sousuke´s will and opened his mouth. Immediately there was a new member inside. The tip of Sousuke’s tongue wandered around Rin´s. He started to move his own tongue together with Sousuke´s and his fingertips began to tickle. He needed to touch.

He laid his palms on the other man´s chest and wanted to move them around. Rin noticed that the position they had wasn´t that good and he moved a little bit and spread his legs till he sat over Sousuke´s hips. One knee on the one side and the other on the other side of the strong body. While the kissing got more rough Rin felt he wasn´t satisfied with this touch. He wanted to fell Sousuke´s bare skin. He pulled up his shirt a little and let his hands slit under it. The warm skin on his excited him. He wandered around this big chest. Rin knew he was very well trained but against Sousuke he looked like he hadn´t got any muscle. Now he was exploring all of the muscles Sousuke had. His palms stroke his six-pack and wandered up his waist to his big ribcage. When he moved his hands to the shoulders the shirt got pulled up all the way and Sousuke parted the kiss.

Without the other tongue in his mouth Rin felt empty but it wasn´t too long till Sousuke took off his shirt. Then he took Rin´s between his fingers and looked at him questioning. The light blue eyes were peering into Rin´s. They were small but could say so much. Right now all they said was Rin, Rin, Rin! Rin could hear it. He nodded and put his arms up while Sousuke undressed him. Their room wasn´t to warm and with the cold air on his skin his nipples hardened. Sousuke wasn´t helping. He began to touch them when the two man got back to kissing. He let his thumbs circle around them while their mouths explored each other. Rin got really hot and he felt like breathing was difficult.

Sousuke´s hands began to wander around while Rin had his on Sousuke´s back now. They wandered down and rubbed Rin´s penis through the fabric a little. This made the smaller man fell like he was going crazy. Then Sousuke pulled down Rin´s joggers and pants a little so his semi hard cock was out on the open air. He took him in his hands and Rin held his breath for a while. The big hands were hot and when they slowly stroke Rin´s erection he couldn´t breathe anymore. He had to part the kiss and gasp for air. But Sousuke´s mouth wasn´t satisfied yet. It wandered around Rin´s neck sucking and biting a little leaving marks and a moaning Rin. He just breathed louder at first but with every slow stroke Sousuke gave him it got louder.

But he still had his trousers on and there was something else bothering him so he pushed Sousuke away a little. He looked him in the eye and waited for him to catch his breath.

"Sousuke...I." Should he tell this? Sousuke had been so honest before he deserved it too. "I´m still... I am a virgin."

Rin was a very proud man and a good looking seventeen year old boy but he never had sex before. Sousuke kissed Rin on the lips. "Do you want to stay one?"

It was an honest question but Rin didn´t think it was worse asking. "It´s not that. I just wanted you to know I... I´m knew to this so don´t expect anything, okay?"

Sousuke smiled a big smile. "Oh... You´re doing a great job, see." He opened his own pants and showed Rin his hard cock. Rin had seen it before but he never really looked at it. Sousuke really was a big man.

"Rin... Just tell me if I´m too fast. We can stop or slow down whenever you want." Rin looked at Sousuke´s serious face and couldn´t help but joke around.

"Sure. Because we don´t want to make a mistake, right." He showed his teeth as he grinned. But Sousuke just shook his head and kissed him again.

He leant forward so Rin fell on his back. He was now laying there Sousuke between his legs and kissed the strong boy. Sousuke pulled the joggers and pans down Rin´s legs till he lay there all naked and kissed his upper body while he undid the rest of his own clothes. When both of them were blank naked Sousuke went down with his kisses. When he got to Rin´s stiff member he fist kissed the head of it and then began to swallow it while one hand was pumping the shaft and the other massaged Rin´s balls. Rin couldn´t hold back anymore he moaned while he ached his back into Sousuke´s mouth.

It only took a few strokes and Rin came into Sousuke´s mouth. Sousuke swallowed it all and got up after he cleaned Rin with his tongue. He smiled a little and kissed Rin softly.

“I´m sorry. This was fast.” Rin mumbled when both man sat up.

“It was the best.” Sousuke started to dress again and didn´t look at Rin when he spoke but Rin knew he was honest and he blushed a little.

When he started to dress himself Rin spoke again. “So are you going to call Kou now?”

Sousuke looked at him in shook.

“You know, to make it clear because we could do more of this.”

The blue eyed man smirked. “Okay then. After all, I haven´t relived myself yet.”

Rin showed his teeth. “Yes. Let us make some mistakes.”


End file.
